Lswarm
"lswarm", known as "Verz" (ヴェルズ Veruzu) in the OCG is a Duel Terminal archetype of DARK-Attribute monsters which was introduced in Duel Terminal - Sacred Star Knights!!. Despite being released prior to "lswarm", the "Steelswarm" archetype is an "lswarm" sub-archetype, thus all "Steelswarm" monsters are supported by "lswarm" support cards. The most significant feature of the non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm", except "Evilswarm Kerykeion", is that their ATK/DEF end with 50, and all known "lswarm", except "Evilswarm Golem" and "Evilswarm Coppelia", are Level or Rank 4. Members Each non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm" is based on a member of a previous Duel Terminal archetype, corrupted by the "lswarm" virus that was released from "Steelswarm Cell", shown in "Infestation Infection". There is a "lswarm" counterpart for each Duel Terminal archetype except "Vylon" and "Steelswarm". From "Duel Terminal Overlay Guide 2"　and "Duel Terminal Master Guide". Story A crisis has struck the Duel Terminal world. Nearly all living things across the planet have been corrupted, their bodies warped, and their minds slowly seized by a desire to destroy that is so strong, it becomes impossible to interact with others. The elders of the planet linked it to ancient lore of an identical plague, and so dubbed the infection, and the infected, the "Evilswarm." Recommended cards Strategy The non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm"s is a sub-archetype that focuses on Summoning Rank 4 "Evilswarm" Xyz Monsters using "Evilswarm Castor", "Evilswarm Mandragora" and "Evilswarm Kerykeion" to swarm level 4 "Evilswarms. The "Evilswarm" Xyz Monsters are very powerful: they add field control to the Deck with "Evilswarm Ophion" which prevents the Special Summon of any Level 5 or higher monster; shutting down many popular Decks such as "Agents" and "Chaos-Dragons", "Evilswarm Nightmare" which disrupts Special Summoned monsters, "Evilswarm Bahamut" can permanently take control of your opponent's monster for a cost. "Evilswarm Ouroboros" can be used to gain hand and field advantage and by banishing a monster from the opponent's Graveyard disrupt cards like "Grapha, Dragon Lord of Dark World" or "Steelswarm Scout"/"Treeborn Frog" but requires 3 Level 4s to Summon. "lswarm" decks can also potentially utilise "Chaos Zone" effectively because "Evilswarm Salamandra" and "Evilswarm Thunderbird" provide large amounts of counters over and are useful in their own right. An "lswarm" deck using "Chaos Zone" can also benefit greatly from "Creeping Darkness" as it adds the core type of monster; Level 4 DARK as well as 2 Chaos Counters, making the re-summoning of the monsters used for the cost relatively easy. "Allure of Darkness" can also be very useful in this type of deck, with it's negative effect partially offset. The latest "lswarm" monster; "Evilswarm Kerykeion" works particularly well in a Chaos Zone/Xyz Deck by recycling a monster as well as adding an extra Summon and a Chaos Counter. Some might say that 3 copies can replace some or even all copies of "Evilswarm Castor", "Evilswarm Salamandra", and "Creeping Darkness". "Dark Armed Dragon" is a relatively easy card to Summon in an "lswarm" deck, with its' high level of Graveyard manipulation through Xyz costs and "Evilswarm Salamandra"/"Creeping Darkness"/"Evilswarm Kerykeion" and large proportion of DARK monsters. Whether or not to use the higher Level cards like "Evilswarm Golem" or "Evilswarm Coppelia" is a matter of personal preference as they are powerful cards, but are not useful for Xyz summoning. Also, "Golem" is low in ATK, making it almost useless against another DARK deck. However, it may be a good idea to place "Golem" in a Side Deck in a tournament to deal with decks like "Naturia" or a particularly strong non-DARK key card, such as "Master Hyperion". Use of a set "Infestation Pandemic" chaining to the player's own "Torrential Tribute" or "Dark Hole" can also be an effective strategy, clearing the opponent's monsters without risking the player's. Using "Evilswarm Salamandra" with Chaos Zone can also make the Summoning of "Evolzar Laggia" and "Evolzar Dolkka" possible, and worth running as an optional extra. A recent development is a version of the basic non-"Steelswarm" "lswarm" deck using "Evilswarm Heliotrope", "Evilswarm Castor", "Evilswarm Kerykeion", "Evilswarm Mandragora" and "Rescue Rabbit" as the only monsters in the Main Deck. The rest of this Deck is given over to protection cards such as "Forbidden Lance", "Dark Illusion"and "Infestation Pandemic"; controlling cards such as "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Solemn Judgment" and "Dark Bribe"; with cards such as "Pot of Duality", "Allure of Darkness" and "Reinforcement of the Army" to add consistency. This type of deck uses "Evilswarm Ophion"'s effect to block opponents Summoning their strongest cards while keeping it on the field through the strong control elements in the Deck and eventually using up its "Xyz Material"s on the turn which a replacement is Summoned. In a way, this type of Deck could be compared to "Dino Rabbit" decks with its propensity for high attack Level 4 monsters and continuous use of disruptive effects. Another way to swarm using this Deck is by adding a "Summoner Monk" to your Deck and Summoning "Evilswarm Kerykeion" with it, then using "Kerykeion's" effect to add another "lswarm" monster from your Graveyard and perform another Normal Summon, together with "Evilswarm Castor" allowing you an additional Summon of another "lswarm" monster once you Normal Summon once done, having a total of 4 level 4 monster in the field which can be used for Summoning "Evilswarm Ophion" and a support Xyz Monster that will protect "Evilswarm Ophion" (A good option would be having "Abyss Dweller" to prevent monster effects that activates from the Graveyard). If you were able to Summon "Evilswarm Mandragora" before "Summoner Monk", you could even sSummon "Number 16: Shock Master" which would lock your opponent's card effects. Relationship This archetype shares a close name with "Steelswarm" (In'verz'', インヴェルズ'''), an archetype from the previous Duel Terminal story arc. They both consist of DARK monsters. Furthermore, the "Inverz" could be seen as a shortened version of "Insect Verz" or "Insectoid Verz", meaning the "Verz" virus might have come long before the "Steelswarm" did, and the "Steelswarms" are a heavily-infected species of creature. Even the "lswarm" symbol can be seen as an outline of "Steelswarm" symbol (best seen on the horse of "Evilswarm Thanatos"). Another possible theory is that the "lswarm" virus is a defense mechanism the "Steelswarm" implement upon extinction that works to reconstruct their race. This can be seen by the goal of the "lswarm" controlled "Gishki Noellia" being to resurrect "Steelswarm Hercules", the overlord of the "Steelswarm". It is also possible that with the destruction of the "Steelswarm" at the hands of the "Vylon", the virus then could have corrupted or even copied the other Duel Terminal archetypes. In addition, "Ver" is French for "Worm". This may signify that their role is similar to the "Worms" in the previous Duel Terminal story as the first, horror movie-like antagonist ("Worms" being aliens, "lswarm" being the zombie virus), followed by a holy/unholy antagonist that at first appeared to be an ally ("Fabled" and "Vylon"). Also, "Evilswarm Thunderbird" appears to be a "Mist Valley Apex Avian" More parallels can be drawn, for example Las Plagas the parasitic-organism featured in both Resident Evil 4 and 5 were buried underground by a Spanish Castellan, while the "Inverz", the carriers of the "Evilswarm Virus", were sealed underground after losing against the "Vylon", also both of them can equally corrupt their hosts while making them stronger. They are not considered Dark counterparts because they lack the attributes that compose it (Like sharing the ATK, DEF and level or rank with their Non-DARK counterpart, or having "Dark" in their name). However, one might consider them similar to the Malefic archetype in that manner. Weaknesses * First, as all "Evilswarms" are DARK-Attribute, the "Koa'ki Meiru" series and cards like "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" or "Consecrated Light" can potentially disrupt these monsters. * Cards like "Skill Drain", "Angel 07" and even "Forbidden Chalice" can negate their effect on the Field. * Many of the "Evilswarms" also have modest ATK; a "Luminous Soldier" that uses its own ability to augment its ATK can easily dispatch every "lswarm" monster excluding "Evilswarm Ouroboros". *One of the most devastating fields to watch out for is "Mystical Fairy Elfuria" backed by tons of Spells and Traps or other protection. If they continue to reveal anything other than a Level 4 monster in hand, they can potentially shut down your deck's entire arsenal. * Decks that do not rely on high-level monsters and can bring out monsters that can easily dispatch Evilswarm monsters are also a weakness to the deck, such as Constellars, who can easily bring out a turn-one "Constellar Pleiades" or "Starliege Paladynamo" and easily eliminate any of your monsters with ease. * A common side-deck card is "Genex Ally Duradark", because of its ability to easily destroy any monster in the Evilswarm archetype, provided they are in Attack Position.